A visit from an English demigod
by MeganAnnabethJackson
Summary: Kristin comes to America hoping for a fresh start. What she doesn't know is that her brother, Percy Jackson, is at camp half blood but her past isn't quite behind her yet. Watch as Kristin goes through heartache and loss as she discovers her true family. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my re-write and I really hope you enjoy it!**

To think that I would be in the USA right now is highly unbelievable, especially since I've come from London. I also didn't expect to be attacked by an empousai right outside of camp borders, so all in all, this trip wasn't exactly business class. Let me introduce myself.

My name is Kristin and I have no last name for reasons I cannot explain to you right now. I am the first child of Poseidon he had after the oath with the Big Three, which may be a surprise to you. You see Poseidon doesn't like to revisit his past as I was his first "mistake".

All you need to know is that Percy came along and I was long forgotten. Anyway, enough with my past, let's get onto the present. The empusai creeped up behind me and slashed its talons against my back.

It didn't hurt, if tha'ts what you were wondering; I guess I'm just used to pain. On instinct, I used my senses to "feel" where the demon lady was so I could kill the thing and send it packing to Tartarus.

Hearing a slight scuffle behind me, I swung my sword in a wide arc and saw that I had injured the monster. It pleased me knowing that ,over time, my skills with a sword have been increased thanks to Brunner who I now know as Chiron.

My past with him goes way back when he visited England for a one of my P.E lessons in school ,but without him, I wouldn't be alive and kicking today.

Sometimes I wonder if the world would be better without me in it, since nobody seemed to give a damn about the forgotten child. It felt as though the whole world had turned it back against me and shunned me into a dark silence where there was no light and comfort. No one to kiss me goodnight and assure me that everything was fine, no one to say that they loved me.

I grew up being rejected, the one that no one dared to go up to me in school. Some say my eyes held so much pain and misery in them whilst others saw a monster trapped in a cage waiting to be set free. A beast that couldn't be tamed and was hungry for revenge.

My face was well sculpted, I guess, high cheek-bones, chocolate brown eyes and hair and even the "lushest of lips" according to the schools playboy, Dave.

A shriek cut me out of my train of thoughts and I caught a glimpse of the empousai turning to dust; gold might I add.

It wasn't like a sickly gold though, it looked more like real gold that had been turned to sand. Dull yet it held so much power and richness.

Sighing, my feet trudged up to the camps boarder and I turned to the first person I saw.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me where Chiro-" My pause wasn't intentional. But when I saw the boy's eyes, I couldn't help myself. It was him. The boy who turned my family against me.

I wanted to feel anger, even hatred for this boy because of what he'd done but I just couldn't; I doubt he even knew who I was.

His sea-green eyes widened in surprise at my British accent, but that's expected I guess- hardly anyone hears of a British demigod in the US.

"He's over there in the big house, the big blue one towards the far left."

His voice was deeper than I had imagined but it also help some sort of pain like he'd seen all kinds of things that could scar a person both mentally and physically. If only I had know what he went through before I said what I said...

Keeping my head down, I walked up the wooden stairs to the blue door and knocked hard and loud, like I normally would. My confidence wavered a bit since this was my first time abroad, and also the first time I had actually seen Brunner since that P.E lesson.

You see, I wasn't normally like this, there was a collection of people who understood me, really got me. They were the only people to see a different side to what everybody else saw.

I was usually bubbly, chatty, smiley and somewhat confident but now I felt as like a mouse in a field of elephants.

Chiron opened the door and took one look at my figure and tilted head before rushing me inside.

"Ah Kristin, long time no see, how have you been doing these past few years?"

His voice sounded genuinely happy like he could see the silver lining to every grey cloud in the sky. He didn't know about my life or my troubles. Nobody did. They only knew the lies.

"Great I guess, though a bit of ambrosia might be nice since an empousai granted me the decency of slashing my back."

Chiron was one of the few to see the real me, the actually living girl. We both got on really well, though I still held a grudge on him for leaving me so soon- too soon if you asked me.

Pulling some of the godly food from a drawer nearby, he looked into my eyes and they seemed to stare right into my soul, as though he could see everything i'd been trying to hide from everyone the last few years.

"So what brings you here then?" He smiled at me but his eyes said something else. They were questioning and was that worry?

"I've been having these dreams, ones about a man whispering to be to be prepared for a war. I don't know what its all about though," I said through a mouthful of ambrosia. That of course was a lie and Chiron seemed to know that too but he didn't push. Instead, he told me to go and get some fresh air to help clear my head.

Somehow, my body manoeuvred me to the training area where I decapitatied dummy after dummy. My heart was racing and I felt sweat dripping from my forehead.

"What did those dummies ever do to you?" A cheerful voice asked.

I whipped my head around as soon as I heard his voice but I didn't want him to be here right now, I wanted him to go away, to leave me alone.

But of course, of all people, Percy Jackson, my brother, just had to stop by and say hello.  
 **Okay guys so this is my re-write and I seriously hope you guys will enjoy this a lot more than you did for my other one. I feel that my writing was rubbish and I didn't really like how I started it. A big thanks to you all for supporting me and a huge thanks to imashadowhunterdemigoddivergent for betaing my story and sticking with me for this one. So er yeah, I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm sorry for not updating any sooner, I know I know, sue me. But I've been busy with lots of other thing like netflix and homework and dance and life basically. Um so this is my re-write and as y'all probably know by now, this is official re-write. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as you liked the last one and if you have any suggestions of what you want to see in here please let me know! Without further ado, I give you chapter two! Oh actually, a massive thanks to NightShadow99 and ImAShadowhunterdemigoddivergent for being me Beta's, go check them out for some amazing ass content :)**

**Thanks to EXO4LIFE for reviewing and following and favouriting!**

Kristen's P.O.V

"What do you want?" I asked him coldly, turning back to slaughter the dummy a bit more.

"Just wanted to say hello. Not everyday we get a British demigod around here, is it?"

Even his voice sounded like Poseidon's. I wanted to shut him up. I wanted to kill Percy right then and there... but I knew I shouldn't. He hasn't done anything wrong has he? 

Sometimes, I wished that he would so something wrong just so I would have an excuse to yell at him, kill him, whichever came first. But no, he had to be all heroic and perfectly loyal to his friends.

Sighing, I turned back around to face him and slumped onto the floor. "Did Sally ever mention another child being born?"

His eyebrows lifted a fraction and I stared at him wondering what he was going to say.

"No I don't think so, Mom would've told me if I had a sister, right? I mean she's not like that. She's kind and caring and wait, how did you know my Moms name?" Percy looked at me carefully and eyed me suspiciously. "If you're new and from Britain how could you possibly know her?"

I looked down at my hands and thought about how I was going to tackle my little problems. "Well... let's just say you're not the first descendant of poseidon because that's me"

He tried to interrupt but I hurried on quickly, " I was born in London and I lived a happy like with Poseidon and Sally until my fourteenth birthday when they left me alone. They took off without explaining, and I was left to pay all the bills, taxes and find food. I wasn't ready for that Percy. I wasn't ready to become an adult yet."

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Anyway, the most of my teenage years have been spent working in a bar with Alfie, the bartender who was about 40, I think, and he gave me money in return for a few shifts but all that changed one night. I can never forget that no matter how hard I try."

I didn't want his sympathy and I didn't want to see his reaction so I took off running to the lake. Somehow, the scenery made me feel better, all the green pine trees, and the way the tiny waves lapped agains the sand.

Sitting down in a secluded spot, I began to think that coming here was a mistake. A very big mistake.

I was being irrational and acting on impulse but I had had enough of the late nights and struggling to provide food and clothes and keeping social services away from me and my past.

I had had enough of being the adult and I wanted someone else to care for me, even if it was just for a little while. A little cough made me jump out of my thoughts and I realised I was crying. Wiping my tears away harshly, I turned my head to look at who had rudely burst my own little bubble.

A girl with blonde, curly hair was standing behind me, staring at me with analysing grey eyes.

"Hey, my name's Annabeth, and I'm Percy's girlfriend. I heard what you guys were saying and I saw you run off so I followed you. Are you okay?"

To me that was a stupid question in the entire world. Am I okay? Am I alright? _No, I'm broken and slowly rebuilding myself bit by bit._

I must've been looking at her weirdly because she laughed and sat down beside me.

"I'm not going to judge you for what you said you know, I can actually relate to the feeling." Annabeth had her head back and the sun seemed to make her entire body glow a nice tan colour.

Raising my eyebrow, I urged her to continue. "You see, me and my dad weren't on the best of terms. When my Mom left, he remarried to another woman called Helen and she had to kids already, Bobby and Matthew. She couldn't accept that I was a demigod and wanted me out because I attracted too many monsters. To cut a long story short, I ran away from home and I met Thalia, who's a Hunter now, and... Luke." She choked on his name ,like he has caused her a great deal of pain, before she shook her head and smiled. "Everything got better in the end and I'm now really good friends with them both. My point is, everything gets better eventually. It might not seem like it but it does. Trust me."

The conch horn blew which I assumed it meant that tea was ready. I stood up and offered my hand out to Annabeth and pulled her up. Together we walked to the mess hall and I sent a smile her way before heading over to the Poseidon table.

 **Okay guys so there is chapter two! I'm sorry if its not that great but I'm trying to make the story better and more developed and less basic I guess. But yeah, see you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my reviewers: randomer11, guest, Don't be normal it's boring, Grace daughter of athena and EXO4LIFE!**

 **Also Randomer11 has a brilliant story going on at the moment and you should check it out because it's amazing. Like seriously, go read it after you hopefully read this :)**

 **Thanks to my beta and gamma: imashadowhunterdemigoddivergent and NightShadow99**

 **I know I have been gone for a long while but I honestly haven't had the motivation until you guys reviewed! I asked my gamma for some help and she gave me a few plot ideas. So enough with this awkwardness, lets go!**

 **Chapter 3  
Kristen's P.O.V**  
I stared at Percy ludicrously as he ate his last meal before we had to go to our cabin. Our cabin. He was completely ignoring me and refused to catch my eye. I can understand that though, what if he thought I was lying? Did I not sound sincere enough? Did he think that I was just saying that to make him believe that his mum is evil?

I asked whoever delivered our food for a cottage pie and blue coke. Guess that's one thing that stuck. Surprisingly, the meal was like the one that Sally used to make, soft mashed potatoes and juicy mince; there was even a side of broccoli! Oh wow. That sounded weird.

Slowly, I was coming out of my "layers" as I called them. There was my first layer, my skin. The next would be my emotions, then my family and friends, house and so forth. I guess you could say everyone has their own amount of layers, each and everyone as unpredictable as the next. Some could make you cry and curl into a ball whereas others could make me jump and actually be me; make me feel as though I could fly a thousand miles and just be free of my problem. My burdens.

 **LiNe BrEaK**

"Hey Kirsten?" Percy said once we had gotten to our cabin.  
"Yeah?" I mumbled in reply. I didn't want to anger him anymore than I already had.  
"I just wanted to let you know that I'm not mad at you," he said. I was more than surprised to hear this. After all I said, he forgives me? "I know how it feels, knowing that you have been abandoned and wondering why they would leave a child alone." He flashed a lopsided grin and flopped onto his bed.  
"I'm sorry too," I whispered, "I was so annoyed but I took all my anger out on you and that's not fair. I guess it's time for me to try to show the real me." Tears were slipping down my cheeks and I looked over to see if he was listening but he was long gone, slipping into the firm grip of sleep.

 ****This time skip is so awesome it can move the day from one to another, amazing right?****

I awoke to the sound of the water fountain and walked over to it, dragging my feet along the floor.  
"Why did you have to leave me?" I cried into the water, "Why did you go? I was all alone and I needed you. I needed you yet you weren't there."

I stared at the fountain in despair before shoving on some black, calf high leggings and my new camp t-shirt. Yawning, I walked out the door to the climbing wall.

Applying chalk to my hands, my brain began calculating the route I was planning on taking. A little to my left to start, and then work my way across to the right. Squat to get over the overhang and push to reach the hold. Should be easy enough, right? I think.

Wrong. I got half way of complex routes before a gush of lava decided the rain down on my hand. Hissing in pain, I moved away, swinging desperately with my body to grab the next hold only I didn't catch it in enough time. I slipped and fell, tumbling through the air like an acrobat somersaulting on a tightrope. The last thing I remembered was a searing pain in my arm and foot before blacking out.

 **Yes, I know, its another line break, go grab some tea or something. Seriously, 'tis very nice.**

Blinking away the spots of darkness, I opened my eyes to two guys, one in a sunshine yellow t-shirt and another in pitch black, making out on a bed across the room. I coughed, making the pair looked up. They blushed, but I just smirked.

"If you plan on kissing, make sure you check who you do it in front of, I don't wanna wake up from blacking out to see my doctor and his boyfriend making out. Okay?" I attempted a half- hearted smile and the blonde grinned.

"Well glad to know you're okay, so um…my name is Will and this is Nico, my boyfriend." Will looked at me waiting for my reaction, but got none.

"Well, Will, I was wondering is you have any ambrosia or nectar, as my arm here appears to be dead," I said formally, gesturing at the mentioned arm.

Will walked over to a cupboard and handed me a little square that looked at bit like a fudge brownie cake. I popped it into my mouth and let my tongue water over the taste of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough Ice-Cream.

My arm healed instantly and I sighed in relief. Time to leave. Sitting up, I put my foot on the floor and hissed in pain.

"Gah! Though that it would help me, not hurt me!"

Nico chuckled this time and two dark brown orbs glowered at me.  
"They will work over time, give it a few minutes." He had a slight Italian accent that sounded melodic and smooth, all the words fitting together properly.

True as his word, my leg healed within five minutes and I left the infirmary intending to go back to my climbing until a blue trident glowed above my head. So dad, you finally decide to claim me?

Walking back to the wall, campers stared with wide eyes and whispered to one another, a few gasping but I just kept my head down and stared at the floor. I had only opened up to two people so far but that was enough for the time being. Can't let too many people in or I will just get hurt again.

**Flashback**

 **Dead quick, if you're not comfortable reading stuff with mentioning of rape please don't read this bit. I'm not going to go into detail but I don't want to offend anyone so... yeah, skip if you want but if not, carry on!**

"Hey baby, how you doing on this lovely morning?"

"Fine," I laughed, "Just getting up and relishing the dazzling sunlight. Now, let me get changed, I don't want your mum finding out I'm crashing at your place because I'm sure she'll be really mad and disappro-"

He smashed his lips against mine and looked at me, our noses touching. "She won't find us." He murmured, "She's gone out."

His hands were gripping my waist tightly and he licked his lips. I saw that his whole mood had changed and his whole body radiated lust.  
"Babe what are you doing?" I asked nervously. "Don't, please, stop."

His large hands had travelled underneath my oversized t-shirt to the strap above my no-go zone. He grinned up at me before grabbing a piece of rope from his drawer and tying it around my hands.  
"This is punishment for lying. You knew my mother isn't here and wanted to get away, didn't you?"  
He tutted and reached for some duct tape.

"No! Please! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have lied and it was wrong but please don't do this. Please!" Tears were streaming down my face but he just wiped them away and slowly placed to tape over my mouth. "It will be over as soon as I'm done" He whispered, "Don't scream. Oh wait, you can't."

I tried to shout a few more times but they came out as incoherent, muffled noises. He ripped off my t-shirt and stared at me for an uncomfortably long time. His eyes hungrily traced my naked body and grinned. "Oh you're so gonna pay for this, little girl."

 **Okay so if you skipped you can continue to read now :)  
**  
I'd realised I'd been crying and wiped away the tears. Shaking my head, I walked on to the mess hall to grab a bite to eat. Grabbing a breakfast bar, I ran towards a secluded part of the beach to calm down and watch the sun rise.

It was beautiful, all the colours blending together to create a perfect image. Pinks, ambers, yellows, reds and even a hint of orange, It was so peaceful, so calm. Yet I couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong, but nothing came up. I stared out at the water a bit longer before pushing myself up and decided to run around the arena.

Left. Right. Left. Breathe. Left. Right. Left. Breathe. The pattern continued until I was

drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

"You look like you need a shower."

I whirled around and stared at a pair of sea-green eyes.

"Well in case you didn't notice I was about to go and get one, so..." I trailed off, unsure of how to exit the situation.

"Well, go, there are shampoos already there."

I smiled slightly at Percy before walking to my cabin to get a towel and a change of clothes. Maybe our relationship as siblings is growing ever so slightly. Maybe…maybe I can trust him? Shaking my head I turned on the shower and let it do it's healing.

 **Woo! I finished chapter 3! So a lot of you guys have been reviewing lately and I just wanted to thank you all so much, like you have no idea what the odd comment can make me do and feel. So yeah, onwards with the replies!**

 **EXO4LIFE: So glad you like it! And don't worry, we all have that hyperactive fangirl hidden in us somewhere ;)**

 **Grace daughter of athena: Ah well, can't write for everyone can I? Alas glad you like my writing, at LOT of work goes into making it from crap to slightly better. Thanks for the review!**

 **Don't be normal it's boring: Shhh! Don't reveal my name even though it is on my username XD Glad you like it, you probably wont get half of it but whatever, I will force you to read the PJO and HOO series soon XP**

 **Guest: Thank you! So happy to see other people who don't have accounts reviewing!**

 **Randomer11: Well what happened to Kristin is a lot more than what happens in this chapter. I have a whole lot more drama planned, don't worry. Ad for her age, I'll PM you about it because it's kinda confusing but you have to go with it for the sake of the story.**

 **Again thank you for the reviews and I'll see you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my reviewers: NightShadow99 and Randomer11 and also thanks to Naoli for following this!**

 **Thanks to my beta and gamma: imashadowhunterdemigoddivergent and NightShadow99**

 **NightShadow99: Glad to know I'm not the only one who stays up late reading fanfics. Thanks for the review and you'll be getting a shoutout everytime because you are partly the reason this is so good!**

 **Randomer11: You're welcome, got to get good stories put out there! Glad you like it and I hope you enjoy this update!**

 **Guess who's back? Yup. Me... Again. So I had an inspirational spur which basically means I was on Netflix and thought about what could happen next and also a bit of help ,actually a lot, from my Gamma. Very creative I know. So... Lets get on with this!**

 **Chapter 4  
Kristin's P.O.V**

The tale of waves has its' secrets,  
Though a secret you shall seek.  
A new land to discover,  
With more lies to uncover.  
An owl and trident shall take different paths,  
But under trouble and toil, cross at long last.  
Love and loss,  
May you feel its' wrath  
Peace may be restored,  
Just long the river shore.

* * *

Rachel then proceeded to collapse right in front of me. Panic struck my entire body, was she meant to collapse? Is she dead?

"She's fine, it's normal. Rachel will probably be sleeping for the next few hours or so." Percy said, walking up behind me, "Don't look so panicked!"

"How am I not supposed to panic!" I fumed, "She just collapsed right in front of me and I thought she was dead. I thought I had just seen another person die!" I realised all too soon I had let another secret spill out of my mouth. Crap.

"Hey Kristin what did you just say?" Percy looked at me worriedly, two sea-green orbs making me feel young again.

"No!" I screamed, "You can't" I sobbed, "He had a life! A family! You can't!"

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

"Relax, K, it's fine. I'm fine. It'll all be over soon," he wheezed.

I hugged him the best I could on the floor and cried into his greying hair. "You shouldn't have taken that bullet for me Alfie. That should've been me!" I cried, "I should've been the one to die, not you! Why would you throw away your life for my worthless one?"

Alfie smiled at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "All will be known soon K, you'll get your happy ending, don't you worry about that."

"What do you mean? I can't, won't, get a happy ending."

But by them Alfie had gone still, no movement. I checked his pulse only to find a stone cold neck. "No" I sobbed. "No, you can't take away the only man that has been with me all these years, you can't take away a daughters father. No, please don't do this. I have no one left. No one to help me out."

I curled into a ball next to Alfie and cried the night away, wishing it had been me to take the bullet.

 ***End Flashback***

* * *

"Kristin?" Percy clicked his fingers in front of my face, and I was flung back to reality.

"Oh, what? Yeah, I'm fine, I didn't say anything, why?" I snapped.

He eyed me suspiciously and replied "No, reason, you just... zoned off."

"Children, you need to come to the big house, I think you both may be in this prophecy." Chiron said, trotting over to us, "Bring Annabeth too."

LiNe BrEaK

"Anyone want some cheese on their cracker?" Percy asked, stuffing a cracker topped of with cheese into his mouth.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and slapped Percy playfully on his arm.  
"Gods seaweed brain we can here to discuss the prophecy, not stuff our faces with cheese and crackers!"

Percy gave a sheepish grin and finished the rest of his snack. "So, Wise Girl, what have you got?"

Annabeth looked vaguely annoyed before sighing, "Well an owl and trident would obviously mean a child of Athena and Poseidon and their paths would be crossed at at river somewhere?" Anabeth frowned, "But I don't know what else, except that their will be a romance and also death along the way. What do you think Kristin?"

Annabeth and Percy were staring at me intently, awaiting an answer.  
"Well we will be going to somewhere new right? And there is also going to be lots of secrets going to be revealed. But the part about the lies could mean a betrayal or just a lie in general." Annabeth nodded but Percy just looked confused.  
"Wait, it says a tale of waves as in two. And there are only two children of Poseidon which is me and you. So that means that me and Kristin are heading on the quest already."

"Kristin and I," Annabeth corrected.

Percy glared at her, but Annabeth sent one back, making him gulp.

"Well I'm going to go and... take a walk on the beach, you guys want to come?"

"Sure," Percy and Annabeth replied at the same time, making them blush bright red.

"Just give me a minute, I need to ask Chiron something," Percy said.

* * *

"Hey Kristin? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," I replied, "So long as it's not that you're going to kill me. I don't need that."

Annabeth laughed, "No I'm not going to kill you it's just that.. I had this dream, it was really weird actually. Someone was in danger because of this other person and I think-"

"Kristin? Can I ask why you are the same age as me? I thought you were born YEARS before me?" Percy interrupted, which earned him a glare from Annabeth.

"Well Poseidon put me in the Lotus Casino while I was, what, 5? 6? To keep me out of harms way, while Zeus and Hades calmed down about me being born after the oath."

"Oh right, well, since we have managed to end up by the beach, I think I might go for a swim, what about you wise girl?"

"No, I'm fine- ARGH! Percy put me down!" She appeared on the back of Percy's shoulders, banging her fists on his back.

"Nope, I think it's time you cooled down a little," Percy jumped into the water with Annabeth still fighting to be free, effectively splashing me.

I laughed at the childish antics and eventually they resurfaced, Annabeth frowning.

"Well then you can get two towels and my book next to my bunk as your punishment. Shoo."

Percy pouted, but kissed Annabeth's cheek and ran off the do as he was told.

I felt someone sidle up to me and turned around to face the most annoying person in camp. Jake. I have only met him a few times but that was just seeing his face and I could tell he was annoying right away.

"Well would you look at that, it's little miss depression over here. Lighten up will ya? Life's too short."

"I am not depressed. It's called choosing to be glum for a reason. Deal with it," I spat venomously.

"Whoa chill out. I meant, it's one thing being left without a family but that doesn't mean you have to be depressed."

That was it. I snapped. Yelling, I punched Jake in the jaw and judo flipped him onto his back. I carried on slapping, hitting and punching him until Annabeth dragged me off him.  
"Let me get him" I shouted, "Let me kill the bloody bitch!"

"Kristin," I struggled against her trying to get free, "Kristin! Stop. Look, do you see Percy anywhere?

"No, that's not the point, I want to kill him, I need to!"

"Kristin calm down. Jake, I suggest you search camp for Percy and get away before she beats you even more. And if I hear you speaking to her like that again I will personally kill you myself. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Jake saluted and ran off, telling campers to help find Percy.

Ten minutes of searching later and Percy was nowhere to be found. Annabeth turned to me and whispered, "I think Percy's gone."

 **And there we have it, chapter 4. Do you know what I've learnt from all of this? Having your chapter planned out is a lot more helpful than relying on your brain to make up ideas as you go along. So yeah. I hope to get chapter 5 posted soon and thanks for the reviews!**


	5. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Heya guys Megan here, I was wondering how you would feel if I restarted again? I am currently writing one for my english teacher and I wanted to post that instead because its miles better. My only problem would be that I will take longer to update, maybe 2-3 weeks to get it to the quality I want. Leave a review and tell me what you think? Thanks for understanding guys. I love you!**


End file.
